Dance with Me
by SimplyWhimsical
Summary: TK can't help but think that he has to tell Kari how he feels and as he watches her on the dance floor he realizes how much deeper his feelings for her are. Main pairing Takari,slight Kenyako


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

Dance with Me

TK admirably watched a mesh of pink and white on porcelain tan skin, short brown hair spilled around a beautiful face with dancing cinnamon colored eyes. He was currently mesmerized by Kari Kamiya, the most beautiful fourteen year old girl young Takeru Takaishi had ever had the privilege to know. He watched as her body swayed rhythmically and her small frame stayed pressed up against the body of Davis Motimiya .

He and TK had been rivals for the heart of the tan skinned goddess, but now they were close friends after Davis' crush died out but TK's only blossomed into a full blown form of endless love. Kari looked up at Davis who had his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him and whispered something in his ear, before he grinned and the song ended. TK tore his gaze off of the two and turned to face his other friends. Yolie, Ken and Cody who had been deep in conversation before the song ended.

"Hey guys," Davis said sitting down in a chair beside Cody while Kari sat beside TK who looked at her briefly before handing her a glass of water, "thanks." She uttered blushing faintly as she brought the glass up to her lips and drank the contents before placing the cup back on the table and leaned back in her chair her hands draped around her shoulders. "Hey guys I'll be right back okay?" Davis said smiling at Kari before getting up and walking away from the digi – destined, TK looked over at Yolei as if for an answer but she only shrugged. He felt someone's hand in his own and as he looked down he noticed that Kari had placed her small hand into his and rested it on her thigh a content smile on her lips, TK blushed but didn't move his hand off of her actually he kind of enjoyed it.

Davis jumped onto the DJ's platform and whispered something into his ear he smiled and nodded as Davis jumped off the platform, a wide grin spreading across his face as he walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool.

Another song soon ended and everyone cleared off the dance floor, "alright, alright. The club is pumpin with teens tonight, who're ready to party and celebrate the beginning of the summer vacation." He started and the club erupted in loud cheers and praises, "but since I also take request were gonna take it easy, so all you love birds out there this song is for you." He stated and soon a slow love song began to fill the hall and lovers slowly flooded onto the dance floor. "C'mon," Ken said to Yolei and they stood up and glided onto the dance floor. Kari smiled at them and secretly she hoped her plan worked.

TK stared down at Kari as she watched Ken and Yolei dance together a small smile on her face. _C'mon TK bark up the confidence and ask her to dance with you, you know you want to. _He thought, before letting out a deep sigh and tapped Kari's thigh with his clasped hand. She stared up at him with her cinnamon coloured eyes, "yeah TK?" She replied and he forced himself to continue, "Kari… do you wanna dance with me?" He asked and watched as her face brightened before she nodded, TK grinned boyishly and led Kari onto the dance floor where they danced, he could smell the scent of vanilla radiating off of her and smiled he was going to tell her how he felt, he couldn't hide it anymore she had the right to know, his heart after all did belong to her. So after awhile of regaining all the confidence he could muster, TK looked down at the small girl he had been dancing with and soon felt all the courage he needed flood back into him.

"Kari," he called and she raised her head off of his chest and looked into his exhilarating blue eyes, "yes." She replied as a faint blush crept over her face, _well, it's now or never_. He thought to himself. _He looks so cute when he's trying to string words together._ Kari meditated. TK finally got his thoughts together and locked eyes with the object of his affection. "Kari… I want you to know that… I love you… I always have and I always will." He blurted waiting for her to reject him, but what she did next shocked him, she reached forward and pressed her soft lips against his. TK was shock but he didn't let it show. Pulling apart, Kari stared up at him and smiled cutely, "I love you too." Kari whispered and TK grinned broadly as she leaned her head up against his chest.

She spotted Davis watching them from by the bar a wide grin on his face as she smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you', he shook his head and drank some of his soda as he watched the newly formed couple, which he had helped to form. "Hey Davis. What're you smiling about?" A confused Cody asked sitting on a stool beside his maroon haired friend, who simply shook his head in reply, "nothing, nothing at all." He replied and Cody followed his gaze over to TK and Kari and his eyes widened. "Davis! TK, Kari they're –" he started but was cut off by Davis, "together." He finished for his twelve year old friend, "but how?" He asked and Davis shrugged that grin still plasterd to his face.

"So you're not jealous?" He questioned and Davis shook his head, "Why should I? Their futures were always intertwined with one another." He replied and Cody stared in disbelief at his friend, before he smiled. Davis had really grown up, and as TK led Kari outside and caressed her cheek before kissing her again, all the digi – destined realized just how much they had really grown over the years.


End file.
